KDQ Guide
Information KDQ (Kamelott Destruction Quota) is a high end faction grind for level 50+ players, it consists of 4 tiers of collection quests (TASC's), with progression unlocking a passive buff and eventually the . How to start Speak to Tennent Eccelson on the hill north of the Shores of Darkness riftway. Tier 1 Tier 1 is unlocked as soon as you are recruited by Tennent Eccelson. Collection quests *TASC: Uncanny Evidence *TASC: Toot Your Own Horn *TASC: My Hearts Will Go On *TASC: There's Something Fishy Around Here *TASC: Deathly Stench Rewards: 15 KDQ Faction, 50 Silver, 10 Slivers of Diplaced Energy, 1 Kamelott Storage Crate 100 Once you have handed in all 5 collection quests you will unlock that tiers named quests. Named Quests *TASC: Lixirikin *TASC: Nathrix *TASC: Gorlok *TASC: Brommilix *TASC: Garulie Rewards: 45 Faction, 70 Silver, 11 Slivers of Diplaced Energy, 1 Kamelott Storage Crate 1000, 1 Ancient Platinum Coin Tier 2 Tier 2 is unlocked at 500 / -7000 (faction tab) Kamelott: KDQ Division faction. Collection quests *TASC: The Great Eye *TASC: Tainted Chitters *TASC: Eerie Squallers *TASC: Shocking Discoveries *TASC: Blazing Crystals Rewards: Unknown Faction, Unknown Silver, Unknown Slivers of Diplaced Energy, 1 Kamelott Storage Crate 200 Named Quests *TASC: Filtha *TASC: Omac *TASC: Shonaka *TASC: Zilrith *TASC: Salrin Rewards: +45 Kamelott: KDQ Division Faction, 75 Silver, 14 Slivers of Diplaced Energy, 1 Kamelott Storage Crate 2000, 1 Ancient Platinum Coin Tier 3 Tier 3 is unlocked at 3000 / -4500 (faction tab) Kamelott: KDQ Division faction. Collection quests *TASC: Reaping Reavers *TASC: The Magic Party *TASC: Corpse Campers *TASC: Undead Troopers *TASC: Deconstruct the Constructs Rewards: Unknown Faction, Unknown Silver, Unknown Slivers of Diplaced Energy, 1 Kamelott Storage Crate 300 Named Quests *TASC: Zyxil *TASC: Wisil *TASC: Lordon Dalmarin *TASC: Daniri Sagril *TASC: Cakina Rewards: Unknown Faction, 80 Silver, 17 Slivers of Diplaced Energy, 1 Kamelott Storage Crate 3000, 1 Ancient Platinum Coin Tier 4 Tier 3 is unlocked at 11000 / 3500 (faction tab) Kamelott: KDQ Division faction. Collection quests *TASC: Dark Corruption *TASC: 1.21 Gigawatts Of Energy *TASC: The Midas Touch *TASC: Stealthy Assassins *TASC: Balls Of Fire Rewards: +41 Kamelott: KDQ Division Faction, Unknown Silver, Unknown Slivers of Diplaced Energy, 1 Kamelott Storage Crate 400 Named Quests *TASC: Soroth *TASC: Yiminil *TASC: Krassin *TASC: Plenias *TASC: Bandori Rewards: Unknown Faction, Unknown Silver, Unknown Slivers of Diplaced Energy, 1 Kamelott Storage Crate 4000, 1 Ancient Platinum Coin Final Event The Final Event is unlocked at 27500 / 20000 (faction tab) Kamelott: KDQ Division faction. It consists of a quest gained from Kamelott himself and can be done in a small to medium group. Passive Buff Tier 2: Body Ehancement: Private: Increases defense by 1% Tier 3: Body Enhancement: Mercanery: Increases Defense and Accuracy by 1% Tier 4 Body enhancement: Commando: Increases Defense, Accuracy and Damage by 1% Tier 5' '''Body Enhancement: Specialist: Increases Defense, Accuracy, Damage and Critical Chance by 1% KDQ Diplomacy Wrist The first piece of your KDQ diplomacy wrist is gained when you reach enough faction for T2 collections. This is the first and only you can equip, the rest should be kept safe in a bank until you have collected all pieces. Once all pieces have been collected you can right-click to assemble them all into an upgraded version of the initial wrist item. Rewards '''Tier 2:' Tiny Crystal Cog Tier 3: Small Crystal Cog Tier 2: Medium Crystal Cog Tier 5: ''' Large Crystal Cog '''Final Event Reward: Crystal Band Zone Drops Category:Guides Category:Dungeon Guides